Intention
by aca-avenger
Summary: Written for Cuban Sumbrero Gal's Shakespeare Challenge. Ron and Hermione look back on Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ron proposes to Hermione. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. please R & R.


Intention

Intention

_Our doubts are traitors_

_And make us lose the good we oft might win_

_By fearing to attempt._

-Measure for Measure, Shakespeare.

Author's Note: I wrote this story for Cuban Sombrero Gal's "The Shakespeare Challenge", and I'd like to thank her for letting me use her prompt. I do not own Harry Potter, obviously. --' Anyways on with the story. Oh Ohh, I forgot to mention _italics _are flashbacks.

Ron couldn't help but think to himself that he did have doubts. He doubted that she truly loved him, and that she only stayed with him because of guilt. But he still couldn't stop thinking about the velvet covered ring box in his dress pants pocket.

It was the three year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was pouring down rain making the Great Hall's ceiling a dark grey, just as it was three years ago. It was also three years ago in that very room he and Hermione had their very first kiss. Ron's intention for tonight was to bring her here and propose, yet his doubts were overruling his wants.

_"Harry, what if I lose her? What if I tell her what I've always thought about her and then I lose her? I just couldn't take that." Ron asked Harry pacing back and forth his bedroom floor at The Burrow._

_"Ron get a hold of yourself, you won't lose her. I honestly think that would be the last thing Hermione would do if you told her." Harry reassured him._

_"Fine, I'll do it. I'll do it tonight. It's perfect. The wedding is tonight so it will be really romantic don't you think?" Ron started to smile. _

_Harry just nodded and patted him on the back._

Ron couldn't stop thinking about the night he was going to tell Hermione that he loved her for the first time, but his doubts and jealousy of Viktor Krum got the best of him.

_His feet hurt from running around for his mother, the ceremony went ended up being flawless. The dance floor was now almost completely packed with aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings. All besides this one spot near the middle of the dance floor._

_Hermione rushed over to Ron, Harry was talking to Elphias Doge some man who knew Dumbledore. "Come on Ron! I want to dance, and don't go wining, I've been trying to get away from one of your weird cousins all night. So Come On!"_

_Ron jumped to his feet as Hermione dragged him out onto the dance floor. Ron knew that after this song would be the perfect time to tell Hermione how he felt about her. _

_After the song was over Hermione said "Can't we just keep dancing?" Ron just continued to smile and nodded, not knowing that Hermione had him on her mind just as much has he did with her._

_Once the dancing started to die down Hermione told Ron her feet were tired. Ron when just about to tell her how he felt when "Ron I'm gone to find Viktor. I told him I'd dance with him" said Hermione. Ron couldn't get over it, he thought that he might have a chance, then she blew him off for Viktor Krum. Of course she'd choose Viktor over him; he was a charming, international Quidditch star. And what was he? He was just Harry Potter's dumb, self-conscious sidekick. If he was Hermione he'd choose Krum over him, so why wouldn't she? _

HORIZONTAL LINE

Hermione hated weather like this, it made everything depressing. Especially on a night like tonight, even with Ron being there with her she it still made her feel unhappy. It somehow reminded Hermione of Bill and Fleur's wedding how it was suppose to be a happy occasion that turned into chaos. The wedding was also when she ruined her chance of telling Ron that she loved him for the first time.

_Hermione hoped that Ron wouldn't put up a fuss about dancing with her, and considering he didn't she started to think that maybe he liked her too. Of course she didn't know it be she was completely right._

_As they were dancing Ron was smiling the whole time which made her have butterflies. After a few songs her feet started to get tired, she knew this would be the perfect time to tell him but she started to get very nervous. Then she said the worst 12 words she could have said to Ron out of nerves, "Ron I'm gone to find Viktor. I told him I'd dance with him."_

_As she walked away from him she felt like a complete imbecile, how stupid could she have been? Out of all the things she could have said to him. Maybe if she just told him it could have gone well._

She would find out almost a year later that it would have worked out just the way she wanted it to.

HORIZONTAL LINE

Ron that night reminded him of some muggle quote from this Shakespeare guy Hermione always talked about, "Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt." But tonight it was going to be different; he wasn't going to worry about losing Hermione anymore. For Ron tonight was going to be the way of making it up to himself that he didn't tell Hermione that he loved her at the wedding.

Ron knew exactly where he was going to do this, he knew the exactly stone tile where he and Hermione kissed for the very first time. Eighteenth on from the left and twenty rows up from the Great Hall door. He didn't know what he was going to say but he knew what he was definitely going to ask.

"Hermione c-can you come here for a minute?" Ron said anxiously. Hermione just nodded. She took Ron's arm and followed him to eighteenth from the left and twenty rows up tile.

"Hermione, we've known each other for what now? Ten years, right. And for the first six and a half of them I was the biggest git in the entire world. I went out with another girl to make you jealous just like I would get jealous when you were with Viktor." Ron stopped to roll his eyes and Hermione punched him playfully. "Anyways, you've made so happy, whenever I'm upset and just cranky you can always make me laugh." Hermione knew what was coming, her jaw dropped as he took the velvet covered ring box out from his dress pants pocket and opened it. "Hermione, you've made me the happiest man in the entire world, wizarding and muggle, and if you let me I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me." Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?

"YES!" Hermione squealed, everybody in the Great Hall turned their head and stared at the two of them. "Of course I'll marry you, Ron" Hermione smiled as Ron placed the diamond ring on her finger. Ron couldn't stop smiling because of the look on Hermione's face.

For the first time in his entire life Ron had done what he intended to and he was really proud of himself. "I'm definitely going to do what I intend to do more often." He said to Hermione then her and Ron started to laugh then kissed her for the very first time as her fiancée.


End file.
